


The Dean Winchester Chronicles

by casnovak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bi!Dean, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, POV Dean, POV Dean Winchester, Repressed Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-25 16:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1655042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casnovak/pseuds/casnovak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean thinks that his life is the worst, granted, having a few good moments in it. Everything changes, however, when he meets an angel of the lord, Castiel. Little did he know that he was his angel of the lord.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Crappiest Life in the World

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to have separate journal entries. The first entries might be short, seeing as how Dean doesn't know how to express his feeling. But when he meets Cas, the journal entries will begin to get a little longer.

September 16, 2008

So...hi, I guess. I don't really know how this is supposed to work, but Sam tells me that all I gotta do is write from the heart. So here goes nothin'. Name's Dean Winchester and I have the crappiest life in the world. Don't get me wrong, though. As crappy as my life can get, it can have its awesome moments. Been travelling on the road with my giant of a brother for I don't know how many years. We hunt things for a living. No, no, not like Bambi or ducks ala Duck Dynasty, nothing like that. We hunt monsters. Yeah, Dracula, wicked witches, demons, that kinda stuff, stuff that people could only dream of seeing. You might even say that I'ma total badass at what I do, but as hard a job as it sounds, the hunter life comes with a few perks of its own. No curfews, no one telling you what to do, multiple identities, and all the stolen money you could ask for. Yeah, I guess you could say it beats sitting in a tiny cubicle for a day, but hunting's not for the feint of heart. You never know when you might kick the bucket, so it's better to live life to the fullest while you still can. I don't see how this is supposed to help me. Sam says it's supposed to be cathartic, whatever that means, but I guess that I could keep writing in this journal-even for a few days. That seems to be it. Oh, Sam's calling me. Gotta run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got inspired to write a different-style fic by "We're All Faceless Here" by the wonderful mehhchester. Also, slight AU where Dean never went to Hell and Duck Dynasty existed at the time.


	2. Never Saw it Coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean finds out why Sam was calling, turns out to be monsters, hunt ensues.

September 17, 2008

Well, it turns out that the small town we were staying in was infested by a nest of vamps. Those creepy sons of bitches didn't know what hit 'em. I did most of the work while Sam just stood there looking tall. Yeah, that's my brother. Anyway, I was pumped. I sliced the heads off those bastards and sent them right where they came from. Yeah, I'm awesome. Right after Sam helped me burn the bodies, I decided to play a prank on him, something small for a quick laugh. Poor kid never saw it coming. I rigged the seat next to mine to recline fast and hard. I got in my baby, the Impala, and Sam rode shotgun. He noticed the seat was too low, asked me if I hadn't moved it during one of my "affairs," and shrugged it off. But man, he pulled that lever and boy did all hell break loose! The seat reclined all the way down, swung back up, and hit him square on the back, making him into a giant human sandwich. I gotta tell ya, his face was priceless. I hadn't laughed like that in ages. Sam didn't find it as funny as I did, but he smiled in the end. Can't stay mad at his big bro. So, long story short, today was a pretty good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here's the 2nd entry :) Gonna try and post every so often :D


	3. Angel of the Lord My Ass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby rings up the boys for a possible case in his hometown. Who knew that this case was the one that would change Dean's life forever.

September 20, 2008

Been driving for a couple of days now, only taking quick pit stops since Sam apparently has a weak bladder. Big baby. Ol' Bobby ringed us up about a possible demon mosh pit near his place. He said he tried calling Rufus, but frankly, the guy's too busy running from the feds. Poor bastard. Anyway, once we got there, the whole place was quiet, too quiet, like a grave. Sam stayed behind to check the whole house, while I went outside to check the shed. I heard someone moving inside, raised my shotgun, but quickly saw that it was just Bobby, who yelled at me for almost blowing his head off. He told me to go inside, that something wasn't right, so I followed him. The place was full of sigils, some that I recognized and others that I didn't. One of 'em caught my attention, but before I could get a closer look, the whole place started to shake. Not like a small earthquake that you barely notice, but more like the Big One. When we least expected it, the shed doors flew open and at the entrance stood a dark figure. It just strolled in like nobody's business, while Bobby and I were hitting it with everything we've got. No luck. As a last resort, I took out my demon blade and stabbed it in the heart. Nothing. I looked up and caught sight of the most bluest eyes I've ever seen. It, _he_ , looked down at the blade that was puncturing his heart, looked back up towards me, smiled, and took out the blade with ease. No blood, no scars. Nothing. It was incredible. What kind of creature can do that? The part that really got me, though, was when he called me by my name. The last thing I remember is the creature telling me his name was Castiel, an Angel of the Lord! Can you believe that!? A friggin' angel! Well if he really was an angel, where were his wings? Hmmm? Not just some fancy schmancy shadow on the wall, but actual white, fluffy wings? And his halo? I don't know. Whoever this new guy is, he better be playing for the right team. Yeah right, angel of the lord my ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updayed this in a while. I am going to continue this as well as most of my other fics, too.


End file.
